1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing head for a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printing head is known from Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 106638/1988 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 151844/1988, in which armatures have respective inner ends thereof which are arranged radially on a solenoid base on which a plurality of solenoids are arranged. The inner ends of the respective armatures are swung by exciting of the respective solenoids. During the swinging movement, needles engaged with the inner ends of the respective armatures slide and project from a nose section to perform printing. A stroke of each of the armatures is restricted or limited by the armature stopper at a location opposite to a direction in which the needles project.
In the conventional printing head, since the armature stopper is mounted so as to be abutted against a rear cover which is mounted on an end opposite to the side where the needles project, variation in a stroke of each of the armatures increases by variation in step between the solenoid-base mounting portion of the rear cover and the armature abutment surface of the armature stopper, a thickness of the armature stopper and a thickness of the armature. In order to reduce the variation, operation is required to adjust or regulate the thickness of the armature stopper. Thus, it has been difficult to perform automatic assembling.